Love Is Indeed Dangerous
by Ferny1F
Summary: Love has never been so dangerous and it's true when they come for you.


**A/N: A little story I wrote forever ago. Yes I do like the name Ashlie because I just love how it's so close to Ash's name :) **

**Disclaimer: LJ Smith owns night world, not me  
**

Grace and I were at the local mall shopping and having some girl time alone away from our vampire boyfriends. We both needed this because they were both always reading our thoughts so nothing was ever secret. So what did we do on our little outing? Talked about them. It was harmless talk, just about the stupid things they did and said. There was a lot to talk about!

After we were done shopping for stuff that we probably didn't need, we went bowling at the local bowling alley, Fiores, to go, well, bowling. It was cheap, and it was fun. Who didn't like bowling? I honestly thought Grace only liked it for the shoes, but she's just weird like that. That's why we all loved her I guess.

When we got inside, she started talking about the shoes. "Bowling shoes are like the coolest thing ever! I don't see why people hate wearing them!" she said as the guy handed us the shoes and got us set up. "I mean come on! You can slide around in 'em! And just look at the cool designs! It's badass!"

I laughed. "Whatever you say Grace, come on." I dragged her up to the lane and went to retrieve the balls we usually used and came back. She was talking to herself about the shoes when I came back. God she was seriously weird sometimes.

"Why are you talking to yourself?" I asked. She jumped and turned.

"I was?"

"You were."

"I thought you were still there!"

I laughed. "No, I left," I held up the balls, "to get the balls."

"Well you suck!" I ignored her and set the balls on the dispenser as I liked to call it.

We bowled. And bowled. And Bowled. Mostly because Grace kept winning and I kept trying to beat her so we kept playing new games. We only stopped when my cell phone rang. I swear to god if it was Ash I was going to beat his vampire ass with a stick when we got home. He said he wouldn't call! I looked at the screen and it was indeed Ash.

"This had better be important Ash or I—"I got cut off.

"Ashlie!" Automatically I knew something was wrong. He never called me by my full name unless something was wrong. "You can't come home! It's too dangerous! Go to Bill and Graces house!" I heard a thump and a crash in the background.

"Ash? Ash! What's wrong?!" I practically screamed into the phone, but knew I was in a public place so it was more like a high squeaking noise. I glanced at Grace who was looking at me with a frightened look on her face.

"ARGH! GET AWAY!" Ash yelled and then I heard him hiss a very cat like hiss that I knew only vampires could achieve with accuracy. Something was wrong. Seriously wrong. "Ashlie, I'm serious, do _not _come home! It's not safe! I love you!" That was when the phone cut off dramatically and the line went dead.

In a panic, I kicked off my bowing shoes, ran to grab my chucks, and sprinted out the door of the bowling alley without putting them on. All I cared about was whether or not Ash was alright. Panic welled up in my chest as I ran down the street. I had never heard that kind of _fear _in his voice before! He hardly ever showed fear.

I quickly sped down the street to avoid Grace catching up with me. I had to get to the house and I had to get there quick. Only a few more blocks to go and I was there. I ignored the stitch in my side and plowed around the corner that would lead me down the sidewalk straight to the house.

I almost passed the house, but quickly skidded to a stop in front of the walk way up to the door and stared. The door was kicked open and if you looked inside, you could see that the inside of the house was ransacked. I carefully walked up the walk and peered inside. It was even worse. There was broken glass from the little cabinet that held the fine china scattered on the floor. Food from the kitchen was in strewn everywhere for some odd reason. I advanced further in, and saw little spots of blood. As I followed the blood spots, they got bigger. I could only pray it wasn't Ash's blood, but whoever attacked him, but I had no way of knowing.

The furniture was out of place and basically destroyed, so was the T.V and the walls. I decided to venture upstairs even though I knew it would be the same as downstairs. I looked in our bedroom first and saw papers and blankets and clothes carelessly threw on the floor. The lamp was broke, and so was the bed.

Then I heard footsteps in the hallway and quickly turned to see a guy I had never met before standing in the doorway. I could tell by his eyes he was not a normal person. He was a vampire. That was when I knew I was in for it.

"Ah, how perfect. We have your little beau tied up in the truck and how perfect of you to show up to join him."

I glanced over at the window and weighed my chances of getting out that way without getting hurt which was slim to none because it was two stories with rose bushes underneath and I wasn't a vampire who could do stunts like that. I also knew there was no way I was getting away. I couldn't even get away from Ash when we were playing around so I knew there was no way if the vampire was serious about getting me.

He quickly made it across the room and had me in his arms tightly binding my arms to my sides and led me out of the room. I didn't fight. He led me down the stairs and out the door and down the street some ways to a waiting truck. It was like one of them trucks where you see people get kidnapped in. He opened the back of the door and uncaringly threw me in and hopped in the back. The vampire grabbed some rope from the corner and tied me up next to an unconscious bleeding Ash. Then he hopped out, slammed the doors and locked them from the outside. After a while, the truck started to move down the street.

I stared at Ash, who was laying limp on the floor. I scooted closer to him as best I could. "Ash? Ash honey you need to wake up. _Please wake up!" I could see healing wounds and blood flow stopping. Thank god he was a vampire, but he would need blood after losing so much which put me in danger because I knew hungry vampires were dangerous. Even if he was my soul mate, that wouldn't stop him from draining me dry if he was hungry enough. See what I mean by dangerous? _

_I reached out with my bound hands and touched his arm and was relieved when he stirred. "Ash?"_

"_Ashlie?" he said quietly as his beautiful emerald green eyes opened. He was breathing heavily. "What are you doing here?" he hissed. "I told you to stay away!" _

"_I couldn't just not stay away! You were in trouble!" _

"_And look where it got you!" He wiggled around on the floor trying to sit up as the truck bounced down the road. _

"_Trapped with you. I wouldn't want it any other way." I saw his eyes turn to a golden hazel color and I knew he wasn't that mad. "So what's going on? Why are they after us?"_

"_Because they know. They're trying to get Bill and Grace too but Bill knows to watch out and get out while he can. That's why I told you to go home with Grace, so you could get out to."_

"_I couldn't live without you, Ash," I said. "I love you." I bent down and kissed him, the shock of our soul mate connection flooded my body. _

"_As I love you. If I knew we weren't going to die, I'd be happy." _

"_At least we die together." _


End file.
